A Summoner's Plight
by Moonshine's Guide
Summary: FF12FF7 crossover: Why do the dead never stay dead? A summoner from Ivalice must adjust to a new world, find the bad guy, and figure out how to deal with old enemies. No rest for the weary. OC present, 1st person. Will take pairing suggestions.
1. Encounters at a Tomb

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Cressida. THONK! M.G.: Owwwwwwww, look at all the pretty stars. Cressida: You don't own me. M.G: On to the fic. Where's the ice? Chapter One: Encounters at a Tomb 

I still remember my first summoning, the joy and the mental anguish racking my body for the first time. I remember the name of my first summon as well. Mateus, the Corrupt. Controller of ice. I carry the memory with pride. It was the first time that I had actually been able to help my friends. It gave me a reason to stay with them. I was USEFUL. As our journey through Ivalice continued, my companions got into the habit of letting me "bond" to each Esper we encountered and consequently defeated. By journey's end, I had 13 espers under my command. The difficult part was what to do after our journey was done.

I had journeyed with my friends, Vaan and Penelo, to free Dalmasca. We were joined by Balthier, an imperial judge turned sky pirate; Fran, a Viera from the Wood; Basch, an innocent traitor; and Ashe, the lost heir to the throne of Dalmasca. We made many friends, defeated many enemies, and faced our worst fears. I was very sad at the end, but not for the usual reasons. The journey had awoken a wanderlust in me. Even Vaan's offer of being the navigator on his new airship couldn't soothe my newly-discovered addiction. I said my goodbyes to everyone, and I departed with only the clothes on my back and the supplies in my messenger bag.

I have no clue how, but I somehow ended up wandering towards Raithwall's tomb. I walked towards the sacred place, between its many pillars, using my staff as a walking stick. Nothing on the outside had changed from when we fought Garuda and were abducted by the _Leviathan_. I walked up the steps, slowly approaching the way-stone. I tapped it, and I felt the familiar, eerie sensation as I am transported from one place to another entirely.

I made my way down through Raithwall's tomb, avoiding the Demon Walls by using the way-stones, however much I hated them. I eventually summoned Belias, if only to keep those annoying Seekers away. I found him oddly comforting. I suppose it made sense, since he was kept down here for Faram(1) knows how long. With every step down the many stairs, I heard the muted click of my License boards, of my many potions and ethers, along with the sharp staccato of my boots rapping upon the floor. I eventually ended up in the chamber which once held the Dawn Shard. I still remembered that original piece of Nethicite and slowly fingered the manufactured piece that lay in my trench coat pocket. I may not be able to cast any conventional spells while it lies on my person, such as cure, aero, haste, or raise; but I can always use my summons. Amazingly, they are quite loyal to me now and seem content to help me.

I walked up to the altar where the Dawn Shard once lay and I ponder... What would life have been like if Vaan hadn't decided to try to break into the Royal Treasury? Would I be who I am? For I was shaped by the journey, making the journey from child into young adulthood, a 17-year-old girl into a summoner, a so-called hero. I cannot say that I am. I only followed my heart and helped my friends. I am no hero. I turned away from the altar in disgust. How could I feel self-pity at such a time as this? Ashe was restored to her throne, Balthier and Fran had left for the skies, Vaan and Penelo had their dreams coming true, and Basch was proving his worth by guarding the new Arcadian emperor, Larsa. Peace was on its way to being restored. And yet all I felt was discontent. I began walking away, Belias following like the faithful summon he was.

"_Cressida?_"

I stopped and peered over my shoulder. A ghostly apparition of a woman had appeared. She was dressed in an entirely pink dress, with a scarlet overcoat. Her hair was done up in a braid, and two anxious, green eyes stared at me. I shivered. Those eyes seemed to pierce me to the depths of my soul.

"Yes?" I managed to stutter out. This must have been what Ashe felt when she saw Prince Rasler's ghost. Somewhat. I had no clue who this woman was. "Who are you?" I asked.

"_My name is Aerith. I need you to help me. My world is in trouble and I cannot help it. I need somebody who can. I have heard of what help you brought to this world. My world also has new summons that you could collect. I have heard of how you seem to collect them._" She smiled at that. "_You will learn what you truly are little hume-child._"

I stared at her. "What I truly am?" I thought. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "What're the conditions?" I asked. There were always some strings attached. No matter what. The lady seemed kind of confused, until she got my implication. She chuckled.

"_There are none. Not really. All that will happen is that you will be transported to my world, where you'll have to help. Also you'll receive several new summons just for agreeing._"

I dismissed Belias. I thought for a while before asking what summons. The lady... Aerith... smiled and began talking in her ethereal voice again.

"_I may not be able to maintain a physical presence in my world for very long, but I can maintain it for a few minutes. The other summons are three remnants and their originator. The only condition with these summons are that they be reserved as last resorts._"

I nodded in understanding. I would feel better with the summons I already possessed anyway. I asked if she didn't want me to mention her. Or the other summons. She appeared startled and slowly nodded yes. I had an unique ability of being able to tell when somebody wanted something to be kept secret. I thought of her offer, and then thought of my friends. They really wouldn't miss me. Vaan and Penelo were too busy with their new airship. Ashe was too busy with ruling her country, while Basch was preoccupied with keeping Larsa safe. Balthier wouldn't miss me, heck he barely noticed me. The only person who might miss me was Fran, but she was probably too busy trying to keep Balthier in line. I sighed inwardly. "Think of something else." I told my brain. I knew what I was going to do.

"Yes," I stated clearly.

Aerith gave me that small smile of hers and said, "_Thank you._" She extended her ghostly hand. I slowly reached out and grasped it. And then, the world went dark.

When I woke up, I was in an alley. "Where am I?" I asked groggily. I shuffled to my feet and began brushing off my trench coat and pants.

"_You're on the world of Gaia._" Aerith's voice echoed through my head. She giggled. "_No, you're not going mad. I am simply talking to you in your head like any other summon does._"

That certainly was true. I can't count on my hands how many times I've heard the Espers argue. Especially Famfrit and Belias. It made sense though, opposing elements do have a tendency to fight. "So what am I supposed to do?" I asked Aerith.

She replied, laughingly, "_Follow your heart and you'll know what to do._"

Great, I have another summon with a sense of humor. I sighed and walked out of the alley and into the city I would soon learn was called Edge.

A/n: This is my first fic. I would like to dedicate it to Lady Karai, who made it possible for anybody to read it. So three cheers for Lady Karai!! Hip Hip HOORAY!!!!!!! So you see the magical little button down in the corner? Press it and recieve a marvelous gift. An Aerith plushie!!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Meetings, Books, and Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not FFVII, Not FFXII, and definetely NOT Shakespeare. If I did I would be so glad. To be or not to be...

Chapter Two: Meetings, Books, and Shakespeare 

I glanced from side to side. The city was gray; uniform, so unlike Rabanastre. Rabanastre exploded with color and elegant buildings. The structures here were dull, unimaginative. Regardless, I peered around, intrigued. Perhaps this world was what I needed to soothe my wanderlust. Besides it had very cool gadgets. And books!! Look at all the books!! And...

'You sound like a kid at Christmas' Adrammelech remarked drolly.

'Christmas? I love Christmas!! All the delicious food!!!'

'Both of you shut up. Cuchulain, I don't need to hear about your gluttonous desires,' I said to them. Mentally of course. I would look quite mad if I said it out loud to them. That was, if I wasn't already mad.

A small body collided with mine. A boy in grimy clothes had run into me, a pink ribbon clutched in his hand. A girl, no more than seven,  
quickly approached us, shouting, "Give it back!!!!!" The boy tried to run off, but I stopped him.

"Is the ribbon yours?" I asked as sweetly as I could. The boy shook his head. "Give it here," I commanded. The boy reluctantly parted with it. I slipped my hand into one of my many pockets and pulled out several hundred gil. "Here take this," I whispered to him while I passed him the gil. The boy stood shocked, until the girl's shrieking alerted him to the danger he was in. He quickly scampered away as the girl reached where I stood.

"Is this yours?" I inquired politely. The girl nodded. I looked at her hair as I passed it to her. "What's the matter? Cactoid got your tongue?" I asked, joking.

The girl stared at me before asking,"Flower-girl?"

"What?" I asked stupidly. I had been called many things, but flower-girl was new to me. Was it another word for wh#$e?

"Of course not," Exodus replied smugly. "She has obviously mistaken you for somebody else."

'Thanks, Exodus. Rub it in why don't you?' I thought back.

"If you really want me to..."

'I was being sarcastic,' I thought back, with a snort.

Exodus grumbled, "Youth have no respect for their elders."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the girl. "No," I stated. "My name's Cressida. Were you looking for somebody?" I said in an attempt to soothe the girl. She looked like she had seen a ghost. I flipped my red braid back behind my head. It had slipped over my shoulder when I had leaned forward.

"You look like her."

"Who?" I asked, curious. I was the only person I know who had bright scarlet hair.

"The flower girl," she replied with a serious note in her voice that only a child could posses. I blinked a couple of times.

"Oooooookay," I said. "Where's your family?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Daddy's looking for energy. I live with Tifa."

I smiled. She was so innocent. Had I been that way when I was younger? "You should probably head home. This Tifa is probably looking for you." I smiled and gave her a little nudge in the direction that she had come. "Have a nice day!" I said merrily. She smiled and trotted off. As she passed out of my sight, I realized that I had forgotten to get her name. Oops. Oh well. I ignored the sniggers of the espers and continued down the street.

I don't know how much time passed. A couple hours at the most. I had found a small cafe and had begun to eat an excellent sandwich that seemed to be their specialty. I held the sandwich in one hand as my other rummaged in my bag. I felt the license boards,  
which I left alone, some potions and ethers, a spare set of clothing, until my hand finally alighted on the object I was searching for. I pulled the old tome out. It was old, a book that my friend Violet had given me. It was a book of plays.

I will admit, that if I had one major weakness, it was my love of books. I would do anything to get my hands on them. My friend Violet knew this and had gotten me my first book when we had been young, perhaps eight or so. I might have been a street girl, but I knew how to write and read from I was very young, when I still had a family.

I stared lovingly at the cover, which read _Selected Plays of William Shakespeare_. Most people don't get Shakespeare. They said the way he wrote was too difficult to understand. And, well at least in Rabanastre, he was looked down upon for being of Archadian origin. Not that I cared. I loved every word of all 37 of his plays. I could quote _Othello_ and could recite perfectly the part of Queen Margaret. I knew all of them. I was happily daydreaming about _Romeo & Juliet_, my favorite play, when I heard somebody sniggering. The mood I was in was shattered when I realized it was Chaos and Shemhazai. Shemhazai was oddly known as the Whisperer, although Faram help me, she was the loudest when she spoke. To be frank she brayed like a donkey.

'Shut up both of you. It's better to be obsessed with plays, Shakespeare, and books than to be obsessed with nethicite,' I thought to them irritated. They only sniggered harder.

I opened the book and began to flip through the pages. I must have been leaning back in the chair, because one minute I'm upright reading, the next, lying flat on the ground with a very familiar face and voice apologizing.

* * *

7th Heaven - Marlene's P.O.V.

I ran into the bar. The redhead guy and the blonde were back. The blonde seemed to be yelling at the redhead. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DRINK, RENO? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING NOT DRINKING BEER!"

I ignored them. After the remnants had been defeated they had come more often, along with the bald man and the man with black hair. Every so often a man in a wheelchair would come with them. I ran up to Tifa and began pulling on her skirt, "Tifa, Tifa," I called.

She slipped my hands off of her skirt. "Go upstairs, Marlene. I'm busy."

"But..." I began.

"Marlene go upstairs." Tifa stated firmly, giving me a little push towards the door.

I sighed and went upstairs. Denzel wasn't there, so I couldn't even tell him about the girl I met. She looked just like the flower girl, except for her hair color, and her outfit. Otherwise, she could have been the flower girl. I looked out the window, the same window Denzel and I had peered out of waiting for Cloud to return six months ago. He did, though not directly. We found him in the flower girl's church. It had been such a happy time. Cloud visited more often now and seemed to talk more. I wondered how they would take to the new girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Cressida. What a pretty name. I wondered if we would meet again. I hoped we would.

A/n New Chapter!!! Woohoo!!!! I would like to thank my only reviewer, Lady Karai, for reviewing. I know more people read the story. PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!! If you review you will recieve a Marlene plushie. Flame if you want. Just please review.


	3. Deals

Chapter 3 - Deals 

I stared at the man who sat across from me. "So let me get this straight. ALL the Judge-Magisters who died are alive?"

The blonde man who sat across from me nodded yes. I studied his features again. Yep, the neat blonde hair, the blue eyes, and the scarless visage of Gabranth, or Noah fon Ronsenburg -- the judge who had once been Vayne's biggest supporter and who had eventually helped us kill Vayne -- sat across from me. One who I had seen pass into the grave in the arms of his twin brother, my companion Basch. I shook my head. "Anybody else?" I asked weakly. Maybe this was what Aerith had meant by the fact that her world was in trouble.

Gabranth shifted into a more comfortable position. "Dr. Cid is alive as well. Plus a few characters who died in this world." he stated. My nose started twitching. Gabranth continued, headless of my escalating anger. "I know that you are probably shocked..."

"Shocked!!" I shrieked, surging to my feet. "I thought you all were dead. And now I find out that the people I fought against, the people who I helped to kill are ALIVE. And you think I'm merely SHOCKED!!!!" Luckily there was nobody nearby to hear my outburst.  
It seemed to be the slow period for the cafe where we were sitting so there were no other customers around. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Sorry. I guess I am kinda shocked." I said, slipping back down onto the chair.

"It is all right," he said. "But I would like your help."

I paused. "What do you need me to help for?" I asked.

Gabranth looked at me. "You did not die. And yet you are here. I have an idea that what will come to occur in the coming time will have something to do with you."

"Why? And how did you know that I hadn't died?" I asked.

Gabranth smirked. "I did not. You just confirmed it."

I grumbled, calling him son of a b&$h in my head. "Why do you need my help?" I persisted.

"Miss Cressida, I will be quite frank. Out of the resistance, you were one of the most powerful magick users with your espers and your white magicks. You may be one of the weakest in regards to your physical strength, but your use of magicks and your knowledge of the mist and the ancient espers are extraordinary, to tell the truth."

'I am NOT ancient!' Ultima stated crossly.

'Don't be vain,' I thought to her. I waved a hand. "Continue. I'm listening," I said to Gabranth.

He nodded and continued. "We are investigating the connection between the Mist and a similar material called Lifestream. To get back to Ivalice, we suspect that we will have to discover the connection between the two."

During the explanation a terrible memory arose in my head. "Vayne," I said. "Is Vayne with you?" I asked urgently, leaning forward. I could still remember the man, and his last actions on the Sky Fortress Bahamut still managed to give me nightmares.

Gabranth shook his head. "No. We have neither seen nor heard anything of Lord Vayne or the Occuria known as Venat," he reassured me.

I sank back into the chair with relief. "I doubt the other Judge-Magisters or Dr. Cid will enjoy my presence. I was part of the group that killed them, as you probably remember," I smiled coldly.

"They will not have a choice. You cannot please everybody. I know you can help us. If even half of the things Lord Larsa told us about you were true, then you will be an asset to our cause."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Gabranth." I thought about the situation for a minute. I was in a strange world, and although I wanted to be left alone for now, I was in a vulnerable postion. I knew nothing about the creatures or the places I would find here. It was always best to stick with what you knew. We had been enemies in Ivalice, but I knew Gabranth was a good man. He had a strong sense of honor and he had helped our group in the final struggle against Vayne and Venat. I knew I could trust him. But another reason kept me thinking. Aerith's last words echoed through my head. "Follow your heart and you'll know what to do." And my heart was being very clear on this matter. It was telling me to help Gabranth and the other Judge-Magisters. Even Dr. Cid, however much that bastard creeped me out.

"I'll accept. On one condition. I would like to explore this world. I find it very fascinating and have discovered a desire to explore it a little," I replied.

Gabranth smiled. It was very weird to be able to see the emotions on his face. Back in Ivalice, the Judge-Magisters of the Archadian empire had worn full armor, including helmets that masked their faces.

"I think we can handle that," he answered, holding out his hand.

I grasped it. "Deal," I replied, glad to be on another adventure. But, unbidden my mind wandered. What would Violet say about my deal with the Archadians?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I will never own either FFVII OR FFXII. Alas.

A/n: I am sorry that you havn't seen much of the FFVII crew. They will appear more often very soon. You have to remember that Cress is actually from the FFXII world so it stands to reason that she wouldn't know any of them and thus pay less attention to them. They will appear soon. I promise. I know a few are showing up in the next chapter. If anybody has any questions about the espers/FFXII Characters/or any other questions, feel free to PM me. I would be happy to answer any of them.

I would like to thank Lady Karai and Sulhadahne. They are currently my own reviewers. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! They both recieve a Marlene plushie. And to Sul, maybe. Or maybe not.

All RIght!! All of the people who review this chapter recieve a Gabranth plushie. So REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Of Glyphs and Motorcycles

Chapter 4: Of Glyphs and Motorcycles 

I picked up my book and began to slip it into my bag. "You read Shakespeare?" Gabranth asked.

I shot a glare at him. "Got a problem with it?" I retorted.

He held up his hands in an effort to appease me. "No, no, I am just surprised that is all. From what Lord Larsa told us about your first encounter, it sounded like you were not the biggest fan of Archadia or her people."

I stared at him. "I wasn't the biggest fan of Archadia's leadership or its tendency of taking over other countries to gain access to its enemies, simply to continue a worthless fight. Who cares who has more land? I certainly don't. Two of my friends, one of whom I loved as a sister, were murdered because of Archadia's advances and subsequent occupation of Dalmasca. But that is the result of Archadia's leaders, not her people. The people follow because they must. As I follow Ashe because she is the Queen of Dalmasca. Shakespeare's only flaw was that he was born to an Archadian family," I concluded with a authoritive nod of my head.

Gabranth smirked. "You did not have to tell me. Come on. We must get to the base," he said as he began to walk away.

I made a sound in the back of my throat, as I finished shoving the book into my bag. It was then I saw the new glyphs. I remembered Aerith saying that I would receive new summons in this world. These must be some of them. There were five of them. One was pink, which I immediately identified as Aerith's. It seemed right for her. It was covered in swirling flowers and divided in half by a long piece which looked like a staff. At the bottom there was a round stone, with what looked to be pieces signifying light shining out of it. It was extraordinarily beautiful.

I shuffled the glyphs around to get a better look at the other four. They were all extremely similar, all of them being black in color and having small black lines connecting the ornamentation. The main difference was what each of the glyphs featured. One featured a pair of crossed guns that looked like they had blades attached to the barrels. Another featured a strange weapon, a pile-bunker I believe, while the third was dominated by a two-bladed sword. The last though was different. It was sort of like Aerith's, except it lacked flowers. On it was depicted an object that looked like a falling meteor. Cutting the entire glyph into diagonal halves was a large katana that looked somewhat familiar to me. I shrugged and slipped the glyphs back into the pocket designated for them. I grabbed my staff and hurried to catch up to the retreating form of Gabranth.

FFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXII

I eyed the contraption nervously. "It is just a motorcycle. It will not kill you." Gabranth stated, amused.

I looked at the contraption again. I recalled the hover bike that had crashed during the escape attempt after Vaan had robbed the royal treasury. He had dragged me with him, and I could still remember the crash. The bike had not been made for three humes and one viera to be carried on. Especially when two of the humes were precariously hanging on by one side of the bike. I could still remember the sensation of fear I had felt as I hung onto Vaan's legs while he gripped the side of the bike, with Fran and Balthier safely on top as we flew over the battle and the Airship _Ifrit_ firing down upon us. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I fibbed. I noticed that Gabranth's sword was stored in one of the motorcycle's compartments. I saw no place large enough to place my staff. "What should I do with my staff?" I asked Gabranth, shifting my bag to a more comfortable position on my shoulder.

"Keep a tight grip on it," he advised. I groaned and climbed on the bike behind him. "Ready?" he called back.

I frowned. "As ready as I'll ever be." I shifted to get into a better position on the bike. I had a bad feeling about this. Gabranth smirked, revved the bike, and took off. I grabbed his waist in reflex to the speed of the motorcycle. "Holy S&#!!!!!" I screeched. The motorcycle went waaaay too fast. Gabranth snorted. "Oh shut up," I snarled. He snorted louder and made the bike go faster. "I hate yoooooooooooooooooooooooou," I bellowed, not even noticing the man on a black motorcycle with spiky blond hair.

After a few minutes of torturing me, Gabranth went at a speed that I wouldn't freak out on. I was silently thanking the gods. 'Never again,' I vowed to myself. I can still hear the sniggers of the Espers, along with several masculine voices that I had never heard before. I presumed that they were the voices of the new summons. I decided to talk to them later. Right now, I concentrated on getting through this without freaking out again. Sadly that was not to be.

I noticed the bike a few minutes later. I watched it for several more minutes before I told Gabranth. He glanced behind us at the bike. He attempted to lose the bike that was following us by going at breakneck speed and trying crazy maneuvers. They didn't work. All it managed to do was to scare the bejesus out of me.

We had emerged into a desolate city scape, a scene of destruction. All around us lay ruined buildings and faint traces of human existence.  
Obviously nobody had lived in this part of the city for several years.

"He's still following us," I called to Gabranth over the wind.

"Summon something!" he called back.

"Alright!" I replied. I dug in my bag and managed to find Adrammelech's glyph. I concentrated on the glyph, clearing my mind. I began to mutter words in an ancient language as a circle with many strange and arcane symbols within it appeared. A ghostly image of Adrammelech appeared behind me and quickly solidified. "Go attack the man on the bike back there," I ordered the winged humaniod esper. He nodded and flew back towards the man. I saw Adrammelech attack the man with Flash Arc, before Gabranth and I disappeared around the corner.

I didn't see the man defend himself. I didn't see his look of defeat as he saw the esper disappear, the last trace of finding me gone. I didn't hear his anguished cry of "Aerith". I didn't know that he had mistaken me for the woman he loved. I only knew that I was quickly approaching a group of people who I had only known as enemies, and several people who I had never met before. As the wind whipped my braid out behind me, I was left wondering what my friends would say to me if they saw who I was about to help.

A/n: There you go, Cloud appeared. More people from both games will appear in the next chapter. Probably noy those you'd expect though from FFVII. I would like to thank Lady Karai for reviewing. She gets a Gabranth Plushie!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review you get a figurine of Cloud on Fenrir!!! 


	5. Head Talk

Chapter 5: Head Talk 

I have decided that I am never, ever getting in a vehicle that Gabranth is driving. For the rest of the trip, he sped through streets and alleyways, always weaving towards the center of the ruined city, to a dilapidated tower that seemed to govern it.

"What is this place?" I asked gripping my staff and holding on to Gabranth's waist like there was no tomorrow. I glanced quickly around before I shut my eyes again. I hated this motorcycle and I was beginning to regret making the deal with Gabranth. I knew we couldn't go any slower so that if the man on the black motorcycle decided to try to find us, he would be unable to catch up. But that didn't stop me from wanting to make Gabranth go slower.

"This is a city that was once called Midgar. It was the center for the Shinra Electric Power Company," Gabranth said, uninterested.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

Gabranth smirked. "You will see," he replied mysteriously. As we passed from the lower area into the upper one, I looked out. I saw the sun begin to lovingly touch the horizon, its rays caressing the clouds and turning them into fiery blazes of shades and hues that were indescribable. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe that this world had come so close to destruction. It reminded me so much of my own world, and yet they were so different.

I shook my head. "Are we almost there?" Gabranth nodded in response.

I slipped into my mind. This was a good time to investigate those masculine voices. I cleared my mind as if to summon something, but instead I went into the limbo where summons stay when they aren't being called out by me. I asked Famfrit to direct me to where the voices had come from. He pointed one of his arms to the right and mumbled something that ended in 'not worthy'. I felt quite sorry for him. From what the other espers had told me, even his creators had hated him. It's probably why he fell into Dr. Cid's clutches. The poor esper was depressed and thought himself unworthy of even the slightest nice action. I patted him on the shoulder and continued onward. I had tried to help with it, but I had only ended up depressed myself.

I entered a section of the limbo that I had never been in before. The first thing I noticed were the three men to whom the masculine voices belonged. They were clustered together, and they seemed to be brothers. The youngest looked to be in charge. He had silver hair that framed his face with several strands hanging in his face. One of the others was bulky and muscular with short silver hair. The third was taller with feminine shoulder length hair that had two locks that hung beside his face. All three of the men had jade green eyes from what I could tell. They seemed to be plotting something. The short one seemed determined to find their "mother". I slowly approached them.

The silent one noticed my presence first. "Kadaj," he stated. "We have company." He lapsed back into silence as the youngest twisted around to look at me. He drew his sword, a blade I recognized from one of the glyphs. So he was the one summoned by the glyph with the two-bladed sword.

"Nice sword," I said, trying to start a conversation. The man stood, I presumed shocked that a girl would stand up to him. "So, who're you?"

"Why should we tell you?" the man retorted. He seemed to have regained the use of his tongue.

"Because I asked," I replied sweetly.

The man stood silent, fuming for a second. The bulky man interjected, "You can't make us."

"What makes you think I can't?" I retorted, taking a few steps forward. I ruffled my bangs unconsciously with a wayward hand.

The silent man interrupted here. "If you could, you would have done so already," he said apathetically. I blinked several times at him. The man was smart. I couldn't technically force any summon to obey me. All of the summons that I had, I had found in Ivalice. We had defeated them in battle first and earned their respect. These summons that I had just gotten, I had not fought a battle with them; I had had no chance to earn their respect. I just hoped they wouldn't attack me. They would be in for a nasty surprise.

"Jeez you're clever," I said. "But I can do other things to make you want to tell me." D&#$ my arrogance. D&#$ it to hell. The men stood silent, looking at me. Probably to assess how much of a threat I truly was. My conclusion: my threat level equaled negative 110. The leader quickly realized that, and placed the sword blades against my neck.

The bulky man sniggered. "Oh shut up, you overgrown wyrm," I snarled at him. The man stared at me for a few seconds before he began to... cry? Oh Faram, and here I had been scared.

"Don't cry Loz," the quiet one said. The other one was steamed. "Loz, you stupid a$&#, why do you have to be such a baby?" he screeched, charging towards the poor man named Loz. As he continued with his screeching, I sidled over to the quiet man. "Are they always like this?" I asked him. He nodded an affirmative. We watched them for several minutes.

"Cressida," I introduced myself.

"Yazoo," he said, keeping his eyes on his brothers.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely. "I know the large one is Loz, but who's fearless leader?"

Yazoo tweaked a smile at that. "That's Kadaj."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, who's mother?" I asked. He never answered me, just stared out to the distance. "It was nice meeting you, sir. I'll be back." I began to walk away. "Oh, and I'm sorry that I got your brothers fighting. Good luck calming them down," I called over my shoulder as I returned to my own body.

Or least began to. I noticed another man. He wore a black trench coat and had long silver hair that I bet was super soft. Wait, why the hell was I thinking about some guy's hair? The man turned around and glared at me. He had these gorgeous green eyes, much better than the brothers. They were slit like a snake's. He seemed pretty pissed off though. "Who are you?" he snapped. I didn't answer.

I fled, my mind fleeing to my body.

I asked myself, as I was fleeing, how I could still think about a guy. I reminded myself what had happened last time. I wasn't going to let my heart even begin to get too attached to anybody. Not anymore. It just led to heartbreak.

As I reacquainted myself with my body, I noticed that the motorcycle was slowing down. We had arrived at the place. It was the tower that I had noticed earlier. "We're here," Gabranth said, bringing the motorcycle to a stop.

A/n: Splee!!!!!!!!!!! I have more reviewers. Thanks to:**Lady Karai, Levuica, and DragonessWarrior** My reviewers for last chapter!!!!!!!!!!! A Cloud on Fenrir plushie for all of you!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank Lady Karai specifically, since it was she who gave me the idea to have Cressida meet and talk to the SHM. Thanks Karai!!!!!!!

I forgot to do this last chapter: I OWN NOTHING!!!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!!!! IF SOMEBODY TOLD YOU OTHERWISE, THEY ARE LYING!!!!!!!! ALL I CAN DO IS DREAM ABOUT OWNING IT!

Please review!!! If you do, you'll recieve a Kadaj plushie! Thanks!!!!!!!!


	6. The Reason Why You Shouldn't Mock Judges

Chapter 6: The Reason Why You Should Never Mock a Judge-Magister 

Somewhere ????

"You are not to harm her."

"I understand. Why do you keep harping on about that?"

"It is not for you to know."

"Listen, I don't like that I-am-omnipotent attitude of yours."

"Do you want to get revenge?"

"Of course I do. The little b&$ helped to kill me."

"Then listen to me. The Cetran child brought her here. They will need the girl to resurrect her and Jenova's progeny. The girl will recognize you though. So just follow her. Put traps on her path, monsters in her way, and doubt in her mind. Then we can catch her and use her for our purpose."

"I KNOW THIS ALREADY!!!!"

"SILENCE!!!!! I raised you from the dead, I can just as easily send you back."

"..."

"I am glad you understand. Go." The person to whom the other voice belonged left.

"I will rule this world. I will prove to you that I am not a failure, unlike YOU sister!!!!" The voice began laughing maniacally, as she watched her plans act out.

* * *

Back with Cressida and Gabranth ... 

I stared at the dilapidated tower. "This is your base?" I asked drolly. It looked like it was falling apart.

"Yes. The people who we are currently working with worked in this building before they died," Gabranth replied, nimbly hopping off the bike.

I quickly followed him. "Ah sweet land, I have not truly appreciated thee until now," I mumbled, thankful to be off the horrid machine.

"What?"

"Nothing, Gabranth," I replied tersely and stretched like a cat.

"So you finally got yourself a girl, eh Gabranth?" a voice said. A man strolled into view. He had spiky black hair and an easy going grin. I frowned at him. Gabranth replied mockingly, "No Zack."

The man mockingly sighed,"Oh you had me so happy there for a moment." Gabranth shifted uneasily. I remember Basch mentioning that Gabranth had girl problems. Zack stared at me for a while, before turning back to Gabranth. "So what's she here for?"

"She's here to help," Gabranth replied heading inside the building. I shrugged and followed after. Zack laughed and followed us in.

We must have walked up fifty flights of stairs. I wished that there was a way-stone, however much I hated the stupid things. I found my mind wandering to the solitary man I had met earlier in the summon limbo. He was extraordinarily handsome...

"Stay here." Gabranth's voice jerked me out of my thoughts. Gabranth had brought us to a desolate room, about halfway up the tower. "Zack, stay here. I doubt she will receive a warm welcome from my friends." He slipped out of the room before either of us could protest.

"Stupid dumba$$," I swore at Gabranth.

Zack smirked at me. "Well you obviously aren't her," he said.

"Who?" I asked testily. Gabranth didn't have to be so rude, abandoning me like that. Of course, he probably had the harder job. He had to convince the other Judge-Magisters and Dr. Cid to accept me without killing me.

"An old friend of mine. So what's your name?" he asked pleasantly.

"Cressida," I murmured, thinking. Gabranth said that ALL the dead Judge-Magisters were here. So that meant Ghis, Drace (I never met her), and old Bergie were here. I smirked. Old Bergie. Penelo and I had had such a wonderful time tormenting him during the fight. It was Penelo who had come up with the nickname Bergie. He hated it. During the fight, we had called them that. Needless to say, he hadn't exactly liked that. During that fight Penelo and I had made mad dashes up and down the narrow hall trying to avoid his blades after we had called him that. He wielded two them. I remembered he died because he couldn't handle the full power of his nethicite-boosted swords. I worriedly glanced out the window; I had the feeling that Bergie was going to take my arrival the worst.

"What's the matter?" Zack's voice voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing," I murmured. "What're you doing here?" I curiously asked.

He snorted derisively. "All my friends think I'm dead. I'm not going to burden them. Right now I'm working as a mercenary. And avoiding Hojo." The last part was added as an afterthought, but he obviously didn't really like who he was working for. I decided to ask the obvious question.

"Who's Hojo?"

I never got my answer. Judge Bergan, or Bergie as Penelo and I were so fond of calling him, came charging into the room, swords swinging, screaming "YOU!!!!!"

I did what any sane person would have done. I dropped to the ground and began to crawl away very fast. I will admit it. I suck at straight forward physical fighting. My punches are more like tickles. They suck. So I try to get a certain distance away, so I can use magicks or summon something. Unfortunately the room was too small to get a good distance away. Luckily, Zack surged forward and attacked with the biggest Faram-d#$ed blade I'd ever seen. It must have been in the room already.

Gabranth burst into the room followed by Ghis, Drace, and... ugh Dr. Cid. I studied each of them carefully. It seemed that all of the Judge-Magisters had abandoned their armor. Drace was the kindest. She wove her way past Gabranth and Zack who were calming Old Bergie out of his berserk state. "Are you all right?" she asked me. She wasn't the prettiest woman, being middle-aged and in possession of an untidy mop of brownish black hair.

I smirked. "Yeah I'm fine. Been through worse," I murmured, staggering to my feet. I took a better look at Bergie. He was even uglier without his armor on. He had red-blond hair and looked rather like an overgrown hawk. " 'lo Bergie!" He lunged at me. Gabranth and Zack managed to hold him back. I gulped and returned to silence.

An uneasy silence settled over us, only punctuated by Bergie's, excuse me, Bergan's attempts to maul me. At least until a round, corpulent man entered the room going "Tra-la-la-la." We all stared at him. Drace and I exchanged a glance, before bursting into quiet sniggers. I think we're going to get along just fine.

Bergan was the first to speak. "Palmer, what are you doing?" his autocratic nature evident in his voice. Hey, at least Bergan's attention was off me. Palmer said petulantly, "I was sent to fetch Zack. Mr. Shinra wishes to speak with him." He flounced out of the room. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Zack only groaned.

"I better go see what that old fool wants." He sighed and shuffled out the door, saying what I'm sure were curses under his breath.

The room had grown serious after Palmer's visit and Zack's subsequent departure. I walked up to Bergan. "I know we were enemies in Ivalice. But all I want to do is what I can. But to do that we can't fight. So truce?" I asked and nervously extended my hand.

Bergan glared at my hand for a few moments, before reluctantly grasping it. "Deal, girl. But if you even do the smallest thing against our best interests, you will be dead meat." We shook hands, before quickly dropping them.

"Let's go upstairs to our quarters," Ghis grumbled. "They're more comfortable."

I groaned. Great more stairs.

Disclaimer: Still, I own jacksquat.

I would like to thank All of my reviewers:**DragonessWarrior, Lady Karai, PhoenixCharmer116, and RonBurgandyIsGod**. Thank you. You all recieve Kadaj Plushies!!!!!!!!!! And if you review this chapter, you will recieve a Zack Plushie!!!!!! So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A Series of Events

Chapter 7: A Series Of Events 

Tifa stared at Reno and Elena. "That's impossible," she said to the two Turks.

"Well it's true," Elena replied grimly.

"How can you even tell how much Lifestream there is?" Tifa asked. They had to be joking. They had told her Lifestream was still being depleted, but not by mako usage. Something else had. Rufus had sent the two Turks to inform Cloud about the situation, but they had missed the blond man, who had gone out on a delivery. So they had informed Tifa so she could tell Cloud.

"It's a new invention yo," Reno said, shrugging. "Don't know how it works exactly. Something 'bout figuring out how much Lifestream goes into the remaining reactors and then how much Lifestream remains in the planet."

"That makes no sense," Tifa replied.

Reno shrugged. "I said I didn't know how it worked yo. Just tell Cloud we stopped by and that Rufus wants to talk to him." He turned and headed for the door.

Tifa stared at his retreating back before returning her attention back to Elena. "Where are you guys headed?"

Elena had already begun to leave. She stopped and turned back. "We're meeting up with Tseng and Rude and heading to the old Headquarters. Rumors have been floating around that there are people living there. See ya, Tifa." And with those parting words Elena trotted after Reno.

'Why would anyone go live in the old Shinra building? It's completely in ruins.' Tifa thought to herself.

The door's gentle opening and its not as gentle closing startled her out of her reverie. Cloud had arrived home. "Cloud," she called out joyfully. Cloud didn't answer. He walked past her and up the stairs, saying not a word the whole time. Tifa heard the door to the bathroom shut and the shower being turned on. Tifa walked upstairs and called out to Cloud, "What's wrong??" There was no answer, except for a go away. Tifa shook her head. He was in one of his I-will-not answer moods. She sighed. "Reno and Elena stopped by. They said that Rufus wants to talk with you," she informed Cloud.

Cloud responded, "I'll deal with this later. Just leave me alone."

Tifa returned to the counter of the bar and began to clean glasses.

Back with Cressida...

"Okay so let me get this straight. Somebody is filtering through the Lifestream looking for a specific soul. And the Lifestream is similar to Mist, except it's made up of dead people's souls? So that means whoever is looking this particular soul, if they run across another soul that isn't the soul they want, yet is still strong, they raise it and cast it out into the world to cause confusion and chaos? Is that right??" I asked to confirm what they said meant what I thought it did. I rubbed my shins. They kind of hurt. I had tripped on the way up and had fallen down. The result being that my shins now hurt like a b&# and Dr. Cid had the Nethicite. That last part troubled me. Back in Ivalice, he had been mad... strike that he had been downright crazy. Obsessed with Nethicite. I dreaded whatever he had planned. He had already scurried off to go talk with a Dr. Hojo. I didn't have a good feeling about this new scientist.

Gabranth nodded in agreement with my statements. "You've already met one of the others who has been raised."

"Zack??" I asked taking a wild guess.

"Correct," he replied, "along with several others who used to work with the Shinra Company. Another three left because they refused to work with them."

"Tell me, did you meet a man named Reks?? Or a woman called Violet," I asked hopefully. Perhaps they had been raised. My best friend, Vi, back from the dead. I ignored the mention of the Shinra Company. I didn't know who they were and quite frankly, I didn't give a d$&#.

"No, sorry," Gabranth replied. My spirit fell a little. Perhaps they were alive, just not here, perhaps... No. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind.

I could hear Zalera ranting in my head about the whole dead returning to life situation. He was saying, excuse me shouting, and I quote:  
"THOSE GODD$#& B&$# B!#$&!!! IT'S MY F$&# JOB TO JUDGE THE MOTHERF&$&# DEAD!!!! WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE??? WHEN I CATCH WHOEVER IS DOING THIS I AM GOING TO RIP THEM A NEW A#$!"

And so it continued, his rant punctuated often by various expletives. I felt really sorry for Alaine. That's the shamaness Zalera kidnapped.  
She's really the only one who can calm him down. Which it would be really nice if she did. Zalera's ranting was giving me a headache. But it seemed like she was going to let him rant. Of course she likes him. Don't ask me why; it's certainly not because of his looks. He has a fricking SKULL for a head. With no skin on it. Shiver.

I turned my attention back to Gabranth. "So what are we doing about it??" I asked.

"As of right now, Cid and Hojo are doing several experiments to see how similar the Lifestream and the Mist are. They were at a setback without an actual sample of the Mist. Of course now that they have that piece of Nethicite containing a Mist sample they can proceed.  
Where did you get that piece of Nethicite anyways??" Gabranth said to me.

I flushed slightly. "Not telling," I stated firmly. I had stolen it from Cid during the fight at the Pharos Lighthouse. Not that I was going to admit that. I HAD been aiming for his gil purse, but I accidentally grabbed the Nethicite. Oh well. I actually didn't start really carrying it around until I started traveling alone. It was simply amazing how many creatures attacked with magic. And the Nethicite didn't hamper my summoning ability, so I kept it with me. But deep down, somewhere, I was rather glad to be rid of it.

Gabranth gazed out the broken window. And saw something that he didn't expect. He stood up quickly. "Drace go tell everybody that there are Turks approaching."

"Who??" I asked. 'Who the hell are the turks??' I asked myself.

"Bad news for us," Gabranth replied stoically. "You will have to hide."

"What?!?!?!?" I shrieked.

Gabranth turned to look at me. "These people carry stronger weapons than you know. Fast guns, electro-rods... etc. etc. You won't be able to stand up against them for long, even with your summons. They attack to kill. So you will hide."

"No way Jose," I said stubbornly. I didn't see Bergie sneak up on me from behind. He knocked me out. D#$ B$&.

I woke up in a tight, dark location. I immediately began hyperventilating. I HATE DARK SMALL PLACES. They make me freak out. I struck out blindly, desperate to get out. I don't know what I did exactly, but one moment I'm pounding on the walls that surround me, the next I'm sprawled on the floor, soaking in the sun, the glorious sun and feeling free, so very free. Now where was everybody??

In The Summon Limbo...

Sephiroth eyed his remnants with distaste. They were fighting amongst themselves. Again. The repetitiveness was quite irritating. "SILENCE!" he hissed.

His remnants paused in their argument. Loz and Kadaj stood stock still, their hands still wrapped around each others' necks, their weapons lay forgotten. Yazoo smirked. He had stayed out of the fight. His brothers were an endless source of amusement for him when they were arguing. It just tickled his sadistic side. Which, the narrator would like to add, is his dominant side.

"What are you two fighting about??" Sephiroth asked dispassionately. He had more important things to worry about. Like how to escape this infernal place, find Mother, and figure out who that Aerith look-alike was.

Kadaj and Loz sprang apart, looking rather like schoolboys who had just gotten caught stealing. Then the accusations started flying.

"Kadaj started it!!" Loz cried.

"What do you mean I started it??? You d#$ crybaby, you're the one who embarrassed us in front of that girl, " Kadaj retorted.

"She was the mean one! She called me an overgrown wyrm,"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Sephiroth hissed. He had not come here to settle a petty argument; he had come here to see if the Remnants would be of any use. Perhaps they would. If this girl was the same one he had seen, maybe they would know something about her.

"Who is this girl you mention??" he inquired.

"Dunno. She never gave her name. She looks like the Ancient you described. She had red hair though," Kadaj replied sullenly. He glared at Loz. Loz quivered slightly, but stood his ground.

"Her name is Cressida," Yazoo stated, bored. There was nothing fun to watch since Sephiroth had broken up the fight.

"How do you know?" Kadaj demanded angrily.

"She told me," he replied to his brother's question.

"She did??" Kadaj asked not believing Yazoo. Which isn't that hard to believe since Cressida had refused to divulge her name earlier when Kadaj had tried to find it out.

Sephiroth on the other had was pleased. He knew the girl's name now; he could ask the other inhabitants of this void about her. He departed silently as his remnants resumed squabbling amongst themselves.

I Own Nothing.

I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update. I had writer's block. So in this chapter I managed to mutalate Cloud's personality as well as Seph's. Joy. (Sarcasm) Anyway I hope you liked it.Also any part from now on that doesn't have Cressida personally witness it will be in 3rd person. I'm not going to get into Chocobohead's head.

Thanks to my reviewers: ** Sangoshadowmage, Levuica, DragonessWarrior and Lady Karai**. Thank you for reviewing!! Zack plushie's for all!! This time if you review, you'll recieve a Sephiroth plushie!! Please review!!


	8. Three Strangers

Chapter 8: Three Strangers 

I looked around, rubbing the back of my head. That blow had HURT. "Memo to self: maim Bergan," I muttered to myself, knowing that it would never happen. Physically, Bergan was a whole lot stronger than me. I felt I was missing something though. I reached a hand for my bag, and...

Wait one Faram-blasted minute. WHERE was my bag?? And my staff?? I looked back at what I had been shoved in. It was too small to contain me and my bag and staff.

My breathing was finally beginning to return to normal. I circled around cautiously to see if any of my things were in the room. I noticed several glittering objects that lay on the floor of the closet into which I'd been shoved. I bent down. And smiled. There were all my glyphs. So I had something besides my magic to attack with now. I scooped them up and slipped them into my pockets of my coat. I was glad now that old Doctor had taken the Nethicite. Sort of. I could cast spells freely at least now. At least those of the white magic kind. The other types I'm okay at, but Penelo's the mage. She can cast most kinds of magic. Types other than white magic and summoning have a habit of backfiring on me...

I concentrated. After a few seconds, I flicked my hand and murmured, "Cure." The aches and bruises I'd given myself in my struggle to free myself from the closet faded and departed to oblivion.

My next order of business was to see what time it was. I meandered over towards the window and peered out. The sun almost blinded me. What the heck? It was twilight last time I had checked. Unless a whole day had passed. I swore and moved out the door into the next room. Luckily I was only about, I don't know, fifteen or twenty floors up. I sighed and began tromping down the stairs.

I heard the voices before I saw them. They echoed up from below me as I descended down the stairs. I ducked through a door and listened through it.

"Yo Rude, why are we back here? I mean, we caught them. Though it was pretty freaky, seeing Heidigger and Scarlet and Rufus's old man. How did they survive? I know they all bit the dust."

"Reno, will you be quiet? Who knows if there's anybody else out here," a girl's voice scolded.

Their footsteps stopped right in front of the door. "Aw, Lena stop worrying. We cleared out this place last time. It's not like some chick will pop up out of thin air."

I gulped. If they opened the door, I would be in deep trouble. I felt like one of those rats Vaan was always hunting. Trapped in a corner waiting for the last blow. I only had the espers, as it was now painfully obvious that the Judges had been captured. Idiots.

"But Reno, we found that staff. Nobody we captured used a staff to fight," the girl's voice protested. And it seemed that they had my staff as well. Which also meant they probably had my bag. Can this get any worse?

I heard a snort, before the man replied, "Aww Lena chill out, yo. You'll give yourself an ulcer or something."

I shifted back a little from the door. And managed to step on a piece of debris. It snapped with an explosive crack. It just got worse. Whoever was on the other side decided to open the door. I did what any street girl/former thief would do. Run like Hell.

I turned tail and sprinted away, remaining silent as I heard the people who had been standing on the other side of the door fling the door open. I heard the girl say something that sounded something suspiciously close to "I told you so." Several expletives were muttered before I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me.

"Get back here lady!" the louder man called after me. The girl didn't waste any time on words. She aimed and shot. The bullet pierced my leg. I stumbled, but kept going. I was limping. Where the hell had that bullet pierced on my leg? I couldn't stop running. They would catch me. Not good. A captured thief was a dead thief. I would like to make it to 18, thank you very much.

I risked a peek over my shoulder. The louder man, a red head, was quickly catching up. S&#. I risked it. "Go away," I called back.

"You stop lady," he called back. What had I expected? All right sure? We'll be on our way, sorry for shooting you? Yeah right. I ran as fast as I could with my leg. I could feel the blood dripping down my leg. This was not good.

Crack.

S&#.

I felt the floor give way from under me. I barely had time to shriek as I fell through. I landed awkwardly, with a horrendous crack. I think I broke my leg. The man was still up there. He seemed to be debating on whether to jump down or to use the stairs. I took the time in which he was deciding to cast a curaga spell. That took care of the break. I could walk now. A little. The leg still ached. I moved away from the hole in the ceiling slowly as to not alert him. I was still sore from the fall. I would be feeling that fall in the morning, I knew that.

He decided to jump down then. "Y'know, you look like somebody I knew," he drawled. Alright this was getting annoying. I don't care that I look like somebody someone once knew. I am NOT her d#$it. Move on.

"Good for you," I retorted, still moving backwards; hopefully towards a door.

"Where you going?" I stopped moving. He had noticed that I was edging away from him. S&#.

"Hell," I answered sarcastically. The man laughed.

"No," he told me. "You're coming with us." Another man walked towards us then. He was bald and wearing glasses. The girl followed after him. They had used the stairs apparently.

"I told you that there was somebody here," the girl told the man that had jumped down. A.K.A. the girl who had shot me.

"Congratulations," I muttered. This was getting really old, really fast. My hand began to slip towards the glyphs that I had stored in my coat pocket. As my hand closed on one, the baldie noticed.

"Don't move," he uttered, shifting subtlety into a fighting stance. Oh great. 3 vs. 1. Place your bets.

"Moving?" I chuckled nervously. "Who's moving?" I shifted my hand and began to concentrate.

"What's in your hand?" the girl asked suddenly. She had noticed the glyph. Crud. "Give it here."

All right enough of this. I finished the summon, the summon circle appearing and the form of Mateus solidified behind me, that ice goddess still attached to his chest. Or what I thought was his chest.

I should probably explain a bit about Mateus. Mateus was the first esper I summoned. He had bound a goddess of ice (I think her name was Shiva... she never says much) to himself to use her a shield against the gods. He uses her element of ice to attack, along with what looks to be an extraordinarily detailed ax. Or something similar. I jokingly call him the mermaid summon, as with Shiva bound to his chest, he looks like one of the fish folk. Needless to say, he doesn't appreciate that much.

Anyways, as my first ever summon, I trusted him a little more than the other espers. He could be extraordinarily funny; he was mostly cynical and a bit of a pervert at times. I think this latter trait was why he had bound that goddess, or at least more so than the need for defense.

He immediately launched into action. He swung his weapon at the three. I staggered to my feet and quickly looked around. My leg was still sore from the fall. I doubted that I could make it down the many flights of stairs that were necessary to reach the ground floor. Joy. I backed away from the scene of the fight. Mateus was strong, but the combined might of the three strangers was wearing him down. The woman (who Mateus was checking out) was attacking with her gun, the baldie was pummeling at Mateus with his fists, and the red head was attacking with some sort electrified rod. Which was not good, as Mateus was weak when it came to lightning/electrical based attacks.

I made a decision. "Retreat!!" I told Mateus. Mateus obliged and swam through the air towards, then past me. I grabbed a hold of one of his fin-shaped appendages and hung on for dear life.

For Mateus decided to exit via a window. I screamed as we plunged down the side of the building. This was worse than falling through the floor. Oh dear Faram. Much much worse.

Mateus created an ice slide. I hadn't noticed it, but as we fell, we were actually sliding down a slope that was made of ice. Mateus had the brains to make sure that the slide was far enough from the window, so that the three mystery people who had attacked me couldn't follow. That didn't stop them from trying though. The red-head sent a thunder attack towards us. It missed us but just barely.

When we reached the ground, I let go of Mateus and stumbled a bit. I needed to get away from here. But how??

"What? No thanks?" Mateus asked me. I rolled my eyes and began to limp away.

"Thanks," I muttered as I peered over my shoulder. Those three would be coming after me. I knew it and began to limp away faster. I also unsummoned Mateus. He was a walking billboard for: Hello!! Fugitve is right here!! Come get her! I didn't need that. Mateus grumbled, but soon quieted down. I think he was murmuring something lewd to that ice goddess.

I had just slipped under some piece of wreckage, when the three emerged. The space I was in was small, but I had been in smaller. I was barely breathing now. After all that had happened, I didn't want to be caught at this stage of the proceedings.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but by their body language I could tell they were pissed. They passed out of my line of sight soon after that.

I waited for what seemed to be forever. I knew it was only an hour or so, but I eventually emerged from my hiding spot. I looked right,  
left, around, up, and down. I saw no one. I slinked off, the opposite way that I had seen the three disappear.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If your a bloodsucking lawyer go away. You're annoying

I'm...Alive!!!! I'm sorry that it took me so long to post but my computer hours got slashed to weekends only, unless I have Homework that needs to be done. Oh well. So if it takes me a while to post that's why. Ah, reviewers... the sustenence that keeps me going. ((And strokes my ego...)) Many thanks to: **IcyPirateChic, Lady Karai, DevilSpeaker, and Sahxyel,** my reviewers. You all recieve a Pepjy plushie!!

Now if you review this time, you will recieve the red-head mystery man plushie!! A.K.A. Reno!! So review please. 


	9. 7th HEaven

Chapter 9: 7th Heaven 

I slowly walked back into the town called Edge. It had taken me some time to arrive here, if only because of the distance. As well as the fact that my legs hurt; one because of the gunshot wound, the other because of the fall. Curaga may heal the wound, but the pain often lingered after the spell completed its work. And I was feeling the pain full force now.

I winced as a particularly painful jolt went through my right leg. The pain would be gone soon. I mean, you had to feel something. Six weeks of recovery wrapped into about 30 seconds. So yeah, there's bound to be a little pain. I stretched and continued past the town square. I sat down on some boxes that lay in a street that led away from the square. I shut my eyes. And felt myself drift into the summon limbo.

I peered about lazily. I was feeling very tired for some reason. It was probably why I didn't notice the silver-haired man sneak up on me. He grabbed my arm and swung me around. His green eyes had slits for pupils. How odd. If Vaan was here I could already hear him asking about them... ahem subject change.

"Erm, hello? Can you release me?" I asked awkwardly. I had this thing about random strangers grabbing my arm. And besides, however cute this guy was (Gah teenage hormones), he had a death grip. My arm felt like it was going to drop off from lack of blood circulation. Which is not good. I happen to like my arm just where it is.

The man glared at me. Man, he had this death glare... like Penelo when she's about to scold Vaan for doing something stupid... more stupid. I couldn't help it. I giggled. It was pretty funny, that Penelo had a glare similar to a very scary man.

His death glare shut me up pretty quick. "Hello Cressida," he murmured. I gulped. I had a bad feeling.. the man was giving off major 'I am bad, don't piss me off' vibes. Yeah. 'Run away!!!' was what my mind was screaming. But he still had me in that death grip.

"So...ummmm...what do you need?" I asked, shifting my weight in an attempt to dislodge my arm. The attempt was futile. If anything he grasped it harder.

"What is going on?" he hissed. I blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"What?" I managed to say. I was a little confused.

He seemed to be losing his cool. "What is this place?" he asked with a tone in his voice that brooked no disobedience.

I stared at him. Did he not know that he was a summon? I mean, the only people/things that were allowed in here, that would be the summons themselves and the summoner. Which was me. So that meant that he was a summon. Which reminded me.

"Who are you?" I asked. He didn't answer. All he did was press that humungous katana of his against my neck. I guess I should tell him. Maybe I'll live if I do.

"Just put the katana down," I managed to squeak out. It didn't budge. S$&#. The man might be hot, but man was he a bastard.

"Okay, how do I explain this?" I asked myself before I began. "This place is... a sort of limbo. For summons."

He stared at me for a few seconds. It was deathly silent.

"Cressida?" Aerith's voice shattered the silence. Aerith calmly walked towards us. Thank you, Faram.

"Hello Aerith," I said, relief coating my voice. I was pretty sure that she could help me.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Aerith asked.

"Why do you care, Cetra?" the man, who I now knew was called Sephiroth, inquired, his voice laced with derision.

"Were you harassing Cressida?" she asked, taking note of the katana that was pressed against my throat.

"Will you put the katana down? And let me go?" I managed to interject. No such luck. All Sephiroth did was glare at me.

"What is going on? Sephiroth asked harshly. I never heard the answer. Not fair. Somebody disturbed my physical body. I slipped out of the limbo and blinked several times to clear the spots out of my eyes.

"Cressida?" a vaguely familiar voice asked. I focused on the source of the voice. It was that little girl again. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Marlene.

"Yes," I replied, stretching to relieve my back muscles. They had cramped while I was in the summon limbo.

The girl smiled at me. "I thought it was you," she said. "What brings you here?"

I glanced around. As it turned out the boxes upon which I sat upon were right next to a place called 7th Heaven. Interesting name.

"Is that where you live?" I inquired. Marlene nodded and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, I want you to meet Tifa," she said. I reluctantly agreed. I still had no clue who those three people who attacked me were. I had lost most of my stuff and...

Oh my Faram. My book!! My Shakespeare book!! It was gone, stolen. Oh s$&#. That was the last thing Vi had given me. In fact, the day she had given me that book had been the last day that she spent in this life. She departed this life three hours later. Because of that book. Vi had stolen it. And the Imperials came calling. I can still see her body, lying in a pool of her own blood...

"Are you okay?" Marlene's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Eh what?" I asked distractedly. I shook my head several times to clear it. I needed to find that book. That was the bottom line.

"You were starting to cry," Marlene said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I murmured. "You were going to introduce me to this Tifa?" I asked to change the subject. Marlene smiled and led me inside 7th Heaven.

It turned out to be a bar. There were several tables surrounded by stools and a line of stools by the counter. A woman stood behind it, washing dishes. She seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Tifa, Tifa," Marlene called, running up to the woman. "This is Cressida." She began to tug on the woman's skirt to get her attention.

Tifa glanced up and upon seeing me looked like she had seen a ghost. Marlene continued, unaware of the look.

"Hello," I said walking over to a stool and sitting down. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"No," Tifa replied, setting down the dish she had been washing. "You know, you look..."

"Like someone you knew. Yeah, yeah, I've heard this spiel already," I grumbled. I swear death will come to the next idiot who says that to me.

The woman smiled slightly. "It's getting annoying, isn't it?"

I smiled back. "It is. I don't care who I look like. I'm not them. I'm me," I told her.

"How old are you?" Tifa asked with a shake of her head.

I paused before I responded. Could I trust her? I gnawed my lip. Well what the heck. "I'm 17," I told her. "Why?"

"Just curiosity," she replied, picking up the dish that she had set down and began to clean it. You know now that I think about it, she was probably checking to see if I was customer material. Which it seems I wasn't. What is the legal age here?

"Do you own this bar?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied proudly. I smiled back. She seemed like a nice person.

"Hey Cressida, where's your stuff?" Marlene asked. Oh dear, how to answer this question?

"Was it stolen?" Tifa asked concerned. Technically, yes it was stolen. But... aww screw it.

I nodded. "But I'm sure I'll find it." I had to. One, that book in my bag. Two, that staff had cost a pretty penny. Three, it was my stuff and there was no way in hell that I was going to allow somebody to get away with taking it. No way Josè.

Tifa looked concernedly at me. "Does that mean you don't have any clothes on you?"

I nodded. It was true unfortunately. "I do have some gil on me though," I added in my defense.

Tifa took it in stride. "We can go get you some clothes tomorrow."

"Wait what?" I asked confused. When had I been staying here?

"You're staying here until further notice. You don't have anywhere else to stay do you?" Tifa insisted. She had a point. I didn't want to sleep out on the streets. I had done enough of that in my youth in Rabanastre.

Tifa smiled, seeing that she had won the argument. "Here, let me take you to the spare room." She began to usher me up the stairs. I mumbled several protests, but they went unheeded. Tifa managed to get me to the door of the room before I managed to ask a question.

"How many people live here?" I managed to get out.

"Four," Marlene piped up. "There's me and Tifa, then there's Denzel, he's over at his friend's house, and Cloud. He's out delivering something."

Tifa opened the door. "I'll come get you when dinner's ready," she informed me, while she ushered me in. "The door over there leads to the bathroom," she said and shut the door.

I blinked several times. What had just happened?? I shrugged and walked over to where the bathroom was. I needed a shower.

Disclaimer: Moonshine owns nothing, zip, sero zilch. Sad but true.

New Chapter. And I think I mutilate Seph's personality. Grrrrrr... Oh well. Life goes on. ((At least until Seph's fangirls come and kill me... oh dear...)) Many thanks to my reviewers: **Devil-Speaker and Lady Karai**. You both recieve Reno plushies!! Thank you!!!!

Please review!!! If you do, you will recieve a Tifa plushie!! Heheh.. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Yuffie

Chapter 10: Yuffie 

I snuggled into the bed sheets. I was so tired. And my body ached all over. My legs ached from earlier today, while my arm ached in memory of the final fight with Vayne.

I flinched. None of us had come out of that fight uninjured. Vayne had pulverized my arm with one of his punches. It still ached every so often, usually at inopportune moments.

I shifted and buried my face into one of the pillows on the bed. Tifa was really nice, to let a stranger like me just come in and give her a room. Even if said stranger reminded her of somebody. Ahhh, don't look a gift chocobo in the mouth.

Grooooooooowwwwwwwwwllllllllllll.

"Well, somebody's hungry."

"Food? Where?"

"Cuchulainn, shut up," I snapped at him. "And yes, Chaos, I AM hungry."

I pushed my torso off the bed and lazily stared out of the window. It was sunset already. And I could smell food, as well as hear some customers for the bar. I sighed and rolled off the bed. My damp braid smacked against my back as I stood up and stretched. I yawned and went downstairs.

I found Tifa standing at the bar. I meandered over to her and asked her where the kitchen was. She absently pointed to a door and moved to take an order from a customer. I gratefully entered the kitchen. I was ravenous.

" 'Lo Marlene," I mumbled to the girl as I passed her. She cheerfully greeted me before returning her attention back to the paper that lay before her. I began to search through the cabinets for the ingredients I needed.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked over my shoulder, removing a box that contained rice, and began to search for some carrots.

Marlene glanced up. "I'm working on some math problems," she replied. I grimaced.

"Ugh."

Marlene giggled at my reaction. I ignored the giggles and continued to gather the needed ingredients for the food.

I finished making the dish about 45 minutes later. I dug into my delicious dish of super spicy Dalmascan Rice. It had rice, green peppers, red peppers, chili peppers, and any other really hot spice in it. It was guaranteed to set your taste buds on fire.

I happily munched on my dinner as I listened to Marlene ramble about her life. Her dad certainly sounded like an interesting character. I was so busy listening to Marlene's interesting stories (I wonder if the Vampire man really is a Vampire?) that I didn't hear Tifa come in until she spoke.

"What is this?" she asked.

I swallowed the rice that was in my mouth. "It's Dalmascan rice," I responded after a few seconds. "Why? Do you want some? I warn you though, it's very hot."

Tifa smiled. "I have a friend who claims she can eat the spiciest food and not need anything to drink. So, can I use this?" she asked. I smirked.

"Sure. I want to watch the performance though." I rose from my seat and grabbed my plate. Tifa spooned the extra rice from the pan onto a spare plate. I followed her out into the bar area and saw her head towards a short-haired girl who sat on a stool, grinning like a cat.

"So is that it?? Doesn't look that spicy," she said cockily.

Tifa smiled. "My friend assures me that it is." I smiled at the girl as her attention was diverted to me.

"It's the hottest you'll ever run across," I said with pride. I may not be able to cook most foods, but I pride myself on my Dalmascan Rice. It's the best you'll ever find.

"Yeah right," the girl said scornfully. "Wutai's rice is much hotter I bet." I rolled my eyes. The poor, poor ignorant girl.

"So take a bite then, Miss...?" I slid onto a stool.

"Yuffie," Tifa supplied.

"So take a bite Miss Yuffie," I urged. The girl smirked, picked up a fork, and scooped up a large portion of the rice. She stuck it in her mouth.

Her eyes began watering even before she began to chew. But she persisted. One forkful. Two. Three. She was openly crying now. Four. Five. Six. "Water!!" she bellowed. I passed her a glass.

"I'm guessing that this is your first time eating Dalmascan rice?" I inquired. Yuffie nodded as she slurped down the water. "You did pretty well. The first time I ate it, I could barely get down a forkful." I smiled.

A few minutes passed in relative silence as I ate my rice, Yuffie recovered from the rice, and Tifa moved to serve more customers.

"What's your name?" Yuffie piped up after her mouth finished recovering.

"Cressida," I mumbled in between bites.

"You look like a friend of mine," she continued. I glared at her. She continued, ignoring. "But she died a couple years back. Maybe that's why Spike left..." I tuned her out. I am getting REALLY sick of this.

I let her ramble for a while. Before I knew it, it was closing time for the bar. I said good night to Tifa and Yuffie, who apparently was staying here too, and went to bed.

FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12

When I woke up both of my legs were aching. I bit my lip and curled into a ball. I cursed and waited for the pain to subside.

It took a while, but the pain lessened so that I could walk. Stiffly, but I could still walk. I went and took a shower. I slowly moved downstairs to the kitchen where Tifa was. Marlene was there, along with a boy that I hadn't seen. That must be Denzel; Marlene had mentioned him.

"Morning!" Marlene cried out cheerfully. I grunted in reply and grabbed a piece of toast while I collapsed in a chair.

"I forgot the celebration was today," Tifa said.

"What celebration?" I asked distractedly, munching on my toast.

"The celebration of Meteor's prevention," Tifa explained.

"Ah," I muttered, leaving it at that. It was silent for the next couple until...

"Have no fear, the great ninja Yuffie is here!!" said ninja exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. I flinched.

"Too early," I mumbled at her. She just smiled and stuck out her tongue. I responded in the same way.

"The festival's today," Yuffie cheered, punching the air. I shoved a plate of food her way.

"Eat and be quiet," I mumbled incoherently at her. She grinned and began to eat.

"Grouch," she accused.

"Guilty as charged."

FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7

Before I knew it, Yuffie and I were wandering around the festival. We had split off from Tifa and the others a short while ago. Yuffie really wasn't so bad. I mean, come on, you have to admit it, two thieves are better than one. Upon learning of her 'hobby', I warmed up to her even more.

So we wandered around; she liberating people of their materia, and I of their purses. Materia is truly interesting. I had never heard of it before now. Apparently, it helps you to cast spells. I had never heard of a such a thing. Simply amazing.

After about an hour of practicing our 'hobby' we sat down and grabbed a bite to eat.

"You're very good," I mumbled through a bite of a hot dog. I had never had one before. They were really good.

"You're very good, too. Where'd you learn to nick?"

"On the streets. Where I grew up."

"Oh."

"It's all right."

"Hey Yuffie, who's your friend?" a voice called.

We glanced up. A girl was walking towards us. The same girl who had shot me yesterday.

"Well that's trouble."

"No shit, sherlock.'

****

Diclaimer: If I owned any of this, Cressida really would be in FF12.

Another chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but the fact is I just didn't feel like writing. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more favorite.

Also, a BIG shoutout to my friend, Lady Karai. It's her birthday. So Happy Birthday to you!! Another year older, another year wiser!!

Where are my reviewers? Nobody reviewed my last chapter... sob... Please review. A Yuffie plushie to those who do!! Thank you!!


	11. Interesting Times

Chapter 10: Interesting Times

Yuffie shot up, a wide grin on her face. "Hi Elena! This is Cressida. She's Tifa's friend."

"Um… hello," I managed to get out, all the while looking for the nearest escape route. This is not good. Not good at all.

Elena finished approaching us and looked closely at me. "Have we met before?" she inquired.

I shook my head. "No, no, I don't think so," I lied. This is going to bite me in the butt. I know it.

Elena cocked her head. "Well you know you look familiar… on second thought you look like that flo…"

"Don't finish that sentence," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I swear I'll kill the next person who says that…

'_Violence doesn't suit you,' _Adrammelech commented.

I ignored him and concentrated on the conversation in front of me.

"So what brings ya here Elena?" Yuffie asked perkily.

"Rufus ordered us to patrol the festival. He doesn't want anything to go wrong." Elena tilted her head. I cocked my ear. Was that screaming I heard?

"What can go wrong? I mean, it's not like Sephiroth or one of the Remnants is going to pop up and start destroying everything," Yuffie stated. I peered around. That was definitely screaming… Where was it coming from?

"Yuffie, I hate to put a damper on your optimistic outlook, but I'm afraid we have company." Elena commented pointing towards where all the screaming people were. I turned my gaze to the epicenter of the problem.

"Zombies?? Isn't this a bit clichèd?" Yuffie asked,

but she pulled out her shruiken anyways. Elena withdrew a gun. I glanced around. I still hadn't found a replacement staff to fight with. I had only my glyphs. And I didn't want to summon as it might remind Elena of where she met me. Yeah. Not a good idea.

Looks like I'm fighting with my hands. Shit. I never was very good at doing that. I'm going to die aren't I? Faram, what the hell did I do to deserve this? Wait, never mind.

While I had been thinking, Elena and Yuffie had charged forward to attack the 'zombies', leaving me in the dust.

"Hey! No fair!" I called at them, charging after them, my hero complex kicking in. As I approached the zombies, I realized they weren't zombies. They were men in really weird black suits with electric blue accents. Wielding guns. Joy. I'm so dead.

I picked up the pace, but I still got hit a few times. I caught a vague glimpse of Yuffie and Elena, fighting their way through the ranks. It would really help if I had something besides my fists to fight with since I can't fist fight very well.

A staff, a staff, my life for a staff! DAMN IT!!

Ow. That hurt. One of the soldiers flung me into a fair booth. And the stupid thing collapsed on me. I floundered as the canopy entangled itself around my limbs. The soldiers started to fire at me, but paused for some odd reason. I don't really care why they stopped, I just want to get untangled.

At least until somebody grabbed my braid and pulled me up. My poor scalp. I'm in pain, and this bad situation is getting worse. I just want to get free now. Screw being a hero. I'm going to die if I stay here any longer.

Random thought- the guy who had a firm grasp on my braid was wearing more armor than the others. Perhaps he was of a higher rank then the others. They were all wearing masks so I couldn't tell if I knew them or not. Or if they were even alive at all.

They were all staring at me. At least I think so. I couldn't tell as their faces were covered. So I stared back. "Let me go," I demanded, trying to wiggle so the man would release my braid. Which wasn't doing much good. All the wiggling just served to irritate my scalp farther. The only good thing that was happening was that the canvas from the fair booth was starting to slip off my form.

The man made no response to my demand, but he seemed to be conferring with the others on what to do. Capture seemed to be high on the list. You know, I don't really like where this is going. Capture usually equals cages and I'm allergic to cages. Time to try Escape Plan A. I was almost untangled. Just a few more wiggles… Yes!! Good-bye confining canopy.

I twisted and stomped hard on his foot. The man flinched slightly. Thankfully enough for me to pull my braid out of his grasp. I did the smart thing. I ran like hell.

I fled blindly. I didn't look, just followed my instincts. Which led me into a dead end alleyway.

"No way. Why Faram? Why?" I moaned as I twisted around. I was already bleeding from several gunshot wounds. They were coming. Screw Elena seeing. I began to fumble in my pockets for a glyph.

Several shots rang out. I retreated farther into the alley, pain blossoming from my shoulder. I ran regardless. Faster and faster, not watching my step.

And hit my head hard on a metal ladder. I winced. My fingers' connected with something. A glyph! Elated, I pulled it out. The correct incantation flowed into my muddled mind, and I managed to mumble it, albeit my fast descent into unconsciousness. 'I will myself to stay awake,' I promised myself, attempting to blink the black spots out of my eyes. I barely saw what I summoned. I had sunk to my knees. I was… so tired. My eyes were sliding shut. No! I can't fall asleep… I saw a flash of black and silver and heard a blade cutting through flesh.

My world turned black.

FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12FF7FF12

I groaned and opened my eyes. I immediately slammed them shut. Faram, the light hurt.

"Are you awake?" a polite voice inquired. I twisted my head towards the voice's origin and cracked my eyes open. A black haired man sat in a chair that was next to where I was lying… wait lying? Last thing I remember was the alley… how'd I get here?

"Obviously," I croaked. "Where am I?"

"The Healin Lodge," the man responded.

"Who're you?" Faram, my whole body hurt, from past wounds and those I had just acquired.

"My name is Tseng. Perhaps you've met a few of my associates?"

"Depends. Who're they?" I shut my eyes again. I'm regretting the fact that I woke up now. Come back sleep!

"You met them in the Shinra building."

"Oh. Them. You their boss or something?"

"Yes."

"Joy," I mumbled sarcastically. Out of the frying and into the fire. Faram, what did I do to deserve this?

…Never mind.

"What is your name?" Gods, he's asking questions. Well, I'm in no position to lie. Or do much else to be honest.

"Cressida," I mumbled almost, inaudibly.

"What?"

"My name is Cressida," I ground out. Damn it, I want to go back to sleep.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Used to. Don't remember it." That was true. I hadn't used the stupid thing in so long, it's lost to the sands of time. In the streets, we only use first names, or nicknames. Likes Kytes. That's his nickname. His full name is Kyteskall. Yeah. Moving on.

"Hm. Age?"

"Is this an interrogation?" I tried to raise myself onto my elbows. Oh the pain… I hissed and sank back onto my back. All right memo to self: Do not move. On the pain of death. Do NOT move.

The man didn't even twitch a muscle. "Yes. You present an interesting problem to the Shinra Company. So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," I got out. I looked towards the door. Please, somebody come in. I don't want to answer anymore of this bastard's questions. Please somebody come stop him… he's going to start asking more personal questions soon. Knowing my luck nobody will come, but Trickster, Faram please. Please I swear I will never take your names in vain again. Please Faram.

"You look older."

"Thank you?" God, somebody give this man a news bulletin: you do not say a woman looks older than she is unless she's under ten. Then you lie and say she looks like a teenager.

"Now, Miss Cressida…"

"Mister Tseng, I told you to come get me when the girl woke up." a woman bustled into the room. Thank you!! I'm saved!! Hallelujah! Praise be to Faram! I sent up several more prayers of thanks to Faram and the Trickster as the woman came over towards me.

"You poor dear, you look like you're in pain. Tseng, how could you be so cruel? Deary, I'm going to give you some more painkillers, and then a sleeping draught. You still need rest. Rest you won't get while you're conscious." She shot a glare at the man, who's name I gathered was Tseng. "I'll be back in a minute," she patted me on the head and exited the room.

"We will continue this conversation later, Miss Cressida," Tseng informed me, and he left. I stuck my tongue out at him as I sighed in relief. I really don't like that man. I began to study the room I was in more closely. It was white. White walls, white bed sheets, white curtains, white window trimmings. A tad boring. My eyes traveled down my body, to my left arm. There was a needle stuck in it. It led to a pouch. Why hadn't I felt that before? I reached to pull the needle out and flinched in pain. I moved top much. I was trying to figure out how to get the needle out without causing myself pain when the woman reentered.

"All right deary, have a nice nap." She grabbed the line that connected the pouch to the needle and injected something into it. I suddenly felt woozy and I slipped back into the now familiar oblivion.

_Dream _

_A thin blonde girl ran through the back alleys of the royal city of Rabanastre, alleys that led to the merchant's quarters. She ran quickly, rarely pausing, humming all the while. It was when she approached the exit to the plaza that she heard the plaintive cries. The girl, ever curious, followed the cries to their source. _

_She stopped, startled when she saw the cause. A small red haired child kneeled over the body of a woman. To the blonde, seeing the ravages on the woman's body explained what the woman's fate was. The other child didn't realize it, but the woman was dead. The child was picking at the woman's clothes, calling out plaintively, "Mommy, mommy, wake up! Wake up!" _

_The blonde cautiously approached the child, trying to ascertain that the child wasn't suffering from the plague, like the child's mother was. Had. _

_Once she had made sure that the other child was all right, that she wasn't sick, the blonde sidled up to the child and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. It's no use."_

_The younger child jumped and twisted away from the blonde. "Leave mommy and me alone," she cried, moving in-between the body and the blonde. _

"_Kid, your ma's dead. It's no use. You need to get away before you get the sickness too," the blonde explained, grabbing the child's arm and trying to pull the child away from the body._

"_no! I have to stay with mommy! And I'm not 'sposed to talk to strangers." The child tried to wiggle out of the blonde's grasp. The blonde grasped the child's arm harder. _

"_Here, I'm Violet, Vi for short. And you are?" Violet was starting to get exasperated with the child. _

_The child pushed a strand of fiery red hair out of her face and stood up proudly. "I'm Cressida. Cressida Vyda," she introduced herself with a slight curtsey. She was evidently proud of who she was._

"_Well Cressida, we're not strangers anymore. So we can talk. Now c'mon. I'll take you to Migelo." Violet said suavely._

_The young Cressida perked up. "You know Mr. Migelo?"_

_Violet grinned slightly. "Yes, I know Migelo. Now c'mon. We'll come back for your mom."_

"_Will I get in trouble?" Cressida turned her green eyes up, towards Violet's face. _

_Violet glanced at the body that lay behind them. "No," she responded. "I don't think you will." And with that remark, she ushered Cressida away. _

_ End Dream _

The next time I woke up, it was Drace who sat by my bedside. I smiled wearily at her, and moved to sit up. She placed a hand upon my arm and pushed me back down.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," she chuckled. "You were hurt quite badly."

"No shit, sherlock," I groaned, the pain returning to nip at my body. "How badly?"

"Besides the gunshot wounds? You've had parts of your hair pulled out, a large contusion on the back of your head, as well as acquiring bruises all over your body. We found you in an alley, bleeding to death. It's a wonder you're still alive. Any later and we would be holding a funeral instead of racking up hospital fees."

"I'm sorry that I'm so expensive," I groaned facetiously. "I feel like a Wild Saurian ate me and then spat me back out."

Drace laughed. "Where did you come up with that analogy?"

"I was just describing how I felt…" I protested. My mind returned to the man who had come earlier. Tseng, I think his name was.

"What was with that prick earlier, interrogating me like that?" I was more than a little upset. I mean come on, what kind of jackass interrogates a helpless, bedridden little girl?? A.K.A. me.

"Tseng? He interrogated you?" Drace asked sharply.

"Tried," I mumbled. "He didn't get that far."

"He was in charge of finding our purpose too. He didn't believe us at first, our claims of another world. The nethicite helped, along of the reports of a woman summoning a strange creature." Drace smiled at that.

"I'm here three days, and already I'm spreading rumors," I giggled slightly.

Drace shook her head. "You're an odd child, Cressida of Dalmasca."

"Whoever said I wasn't?" I asked innocently.

Drace full out laughed. I smiled, before my mind took a different route. "Drace. Do you think there are Occuria here??"

Drace became silent, staring unseeing at the wall. "Perhaps."

We stayed silent for the longest time, lost in our memories. I remembered my journey. The pain and the joy. The life and the death. Vayne and Venat. I shivered. Time may pass, but the wounds remain. "I hope not." I murmured eventually.

Drace cleared her throat. "In other matters, the doctors say you are not to move for at least a week."

"A week?!?!" I shrieked. "But I can heal faster with my magicks…"

"You aren't to use your magicks. Whatever you summoned, it drained you dry, depleting even your reserves."

I paused, looking down on my hand. "Shit."

"Yes. Indeed. Shit. Has anyone ever told you that you have an interesting way of expressing things?" Drace responded dubiously.

I laughed. "Living on the streets always gives one an interesting perspective. By the way, have you seen my stuff?"

Drace smiled. "Yes. It is currently being held by the Shinra Company. Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed vehemently. I want my book back!

Drace laughed. "All right. I'll bring it to you next time. For now you should sleep."

"But I'm tired!" I protested, stifling a yawn.

"Good night Cressida."

"Whatever," I yawned, my eyes drifting shut.

_FFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVIIFFXIIFFVII_

Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat.

Author's Note: Um… hi! How is everybody? Long time no see, eh? I'm really sorry. This story kind of died, and it wasn't helped that the story was put in a Mary-Sue forum, which did not help my ego at all. So, um yeah. I'm back. Hopefully, next time it won't take me like six months to update. (Oh, the unspeakable shame.) But there really is no excuse, because this chapter has been half typed for about a month. Yeah. Bad Moony. No food for you! (Is squirted in the face with a water bottle.)

Now on to my lovely reviewers!! I would like to thank YinYangWhiteTiger, Skipper1313, Sahxyel, Lady Karai, and Proud Bishonen Whore for reviewing my fic! Yuffie plushies complete with pickpocketing action for you!! Now whoever reviews this chapter will either get a Tseng or an Elena plushie. Or both if you like that pairing… Review please!! (Even if it's only to rant at me for taking so long… I'm really desperate… and a tad pathetic……)


	12. Recovering

Chapter 12: Recovering

The conversation with Drace was the longest I would have with anybody for the next seven days. My wounds left me weak, and in some pain.

Despite the pain and the almost constant sleeping, I was happy that I got to be left alone for the next week. Or at least I think I was left alone. Most of it was spent unconscious.

But, alas, all good things come to an end. Before I knew it, I wasn't sleeping as much, and my magic was restoring itself. The nurses came in every so often. I celebrated the day they took that needle out of my arm. That thing hurt, especially when I shifted in my sleep. Gabranth came and visited; so did Zack and Drace. The other judge magisters and Dr. Cid stayed away, along with everyone else.

Drace had brought my stuff back, as promised. I spent a good forty minutes checking it, making sure everything was in there. Everything was. I cooed happily and opened my book as Drace shook her head. "You can be such a child."

I shrugged my shoulders. Vi's book was back. I didn't really care how much I cooed over it and the rest of my stuff. I didn't even hear Drace leave.

By two weeks, with a little help from my magicks, I was well enough to walk on my own. Not that the nurses noticed. They insisted that I couldn't cast cure as I didn't have a restore materia. I had blinked several times but let it pass. Let them suffer their delusions. It meant more freedom for me.

And I blatantly took adavantage of the situation. During the night, I would wander the place like a ghost. I was now sneaking along a hallway. It was after hours for the hospital wing of this place… so nobody was really around. The nurses were all in their stations, which were ever so easy to avoid, and all guests were at home, visiting hours having ended. I was taking full advantage of these facts, and was trying to figure out where everything was located around here.

Which was why the conversation drew me. It was happening nowhere near a nurse's station, and it was happening in one of the group rooms. One of the nurse's had told me about them. The group rooms I mean. She had also said that once I could walk, I could go into those rooms as much as I liked, to converse with the other sick people. Yeah, right. I've had enough sick people in my life. And dead people.

I digress. The conversation was interesting and as I was very bored, I followed it to the source. The conversation itself sounded like a group of people arguing.

I was led to a pair of double doors, beyond which lay the origin of the conversation. It was a little muffled so I looked around for a glass cup. Luckily, I found one. A shot glass. I briefly wondered why there was a shot glass in a hospital, but I soon moved on. I placed the lip of the glass against the crack in the doors and pressed my ear against the bottom of the glass. It was an old trick, but it worked. The conversation filtered through to me. Indecipherable words were now clear.

"… Deepground Soldiers are not listening, the leadership has changed," one voice stated. "Cloud is pressuring us to reveal the secrets and without control of the company, we don't have the power to resist for very long."

"What about those Judge Magisters? Where do they stand?"

"They side with either. Frankly, I believe they are just trying to stay out of jail," a woman interjected.

"And the girl?"

"Still hospitalized. I heard she's conscious now though. Your son isn't allowing anyone to see her besides those judges." a man complained.

"What's so special about the girl anyways tra la la?" I groaned inwardly. That was the little fat man I had met in the Shinra Tower… what was his name again? Palmer? Yeah, I think that's right.

The woman sniffed. "Hojo thinks she's important. He mentioned something about Occuria and something that the other Doctor had informed him about."

The conversation continued for several minutes, with most of the talking concentrating on how they could retake power in the Shinra Corporation. I really had no clue what they were talking about, something told me that this would make great blackmail someday. Thought the Occuria comment unsettle me. I didn't like any mention of them, especially not with me included as part of the statement.

I was so busy listening that I never heard the man approach. Which really isn't good for a thief. So when the greasy black haired man tapped my shoulder, I must've jumped five feet into the air, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

The man looked at me oddly, before pushing past me to enter the door. I blinked, and began to move away. I could walk, but I couldn't run, so I made my retreat as fast as possible.

I managed to get back to my room before I was caught again. In the safety of my room, as I got into nightgown, I I cursed at myself for a: letting someone see me and b: letting myself get distracted.

I went to sleep. There wasn't much else I could do. Besides yell at myself, and that wasn't any fun.

_The Next Day_

I awoke to somebody shaking me awake. It was Drace. I groaned, pushing my face into the pillow and pulling my covers over my head. "Go 'way. I wanna sleep!" I whined.

I heard Drace moving, and suddenly my covers were gone. I squealed, flinging my hands over my eyes. "The light!! The light!! It buuuuuuuurns!!"

Drace just heaved me out of bed. My unbound hair floated everywhere as I fell to the floor. "Hey, have mercy on the injured one." I pleaded, a pouting look crossing my face.

"You're being interviewed today." Drace informed me.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I shrieked. "Why wasn't I informed?" I shot to my feet and moved around trying to find my clothes. I snatched my pants from the back of a chair and began to pull them on, jumping a little to help pull them up. I shucked off my nightgown, slipping my breast band and wiggled into my sleeveless top, throwing on a coat to complete the ensemble. It was getting colder, so I assumed it was becoming fall. As such, the weather was becoming harsher. Or at least to me. Being raised in desert country does have its drawbacks. Mainly the fact that I got cold really easily.

Drace shrugged at my inquiry. "To keep you off guard I suspect. Tis a common practice," she informed me. "You should've expected it."

I threw her a dirty look. "ya, but there's always that one chance…" I mumbled, moving over to the bathroom, flicking on the lights. I had taken a shower the night before, prior to my little trip, thank Faram. I staggered to the mirror, and sat on the counter containing a sink that stood before the mirror. I grasped for a brush, feeling weak. I shouldn't push myself so hard… if I had known what was going today, I wouldn't have gone on my little escapade last night.

I attacked my hair with the brush, attempting to tame the wild mane. A plate of food was shoved in front of me. "Eat," Drace advised, snatching the brush from my hands. "You'll need your strength."

I mumbled something under my breath about her, but I picked up the fork and began to eat the food before me, while Drace combed out my hair. "What'll they ask me about?" I wondered aloud.

"Your past… Ivalice… the Espers definitely… I'm not really sure," Drace admitted.

"What did they ask you?" I inquired, hissing when the brush caught on a knot.

"Sorry," Drace apologized, untangling the knot as gently as she could. "I was asked about my past… why I was helping the others… my relations to the other… and so on and so forth…"

I gulped. "This is going to be a pain," I complained.

"You'll survive," Drace said drolly, beginning to pull my hair back to braid.

"Wait," I cautioned, pulling the hair closet to my face forward. "Braid what you have, then I'll braid these two little pieces here."

Drace nodded and began to braid it. I finished the remains of my breakfast, and braided the remnants of my hair. I peered in the mirror. "That'll do." I nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you. When do I have to be there?"

Drace looked for a clock, examined it, and replied. "You have fifteen minutes."

I nodded in affirmation. "Let's mosey."

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Except Cressida and Vi. Otherwise, they belong to Square Enix.**

**Moonshine: Eh, sorry for taking so long. I had finals and stuff… and I got a new laptop, so I was trying to figure out how to use it without blowing anything up. Which generally a good idea.**

**Cressida: In other words, she was being a lazy a-**

**Moonshine: Hey, you got out of the story again!!**

**Cressida: It's not like you lock me in there. And all those other authors let their characters come out…**

**Moonshine: I'm not other authors… I can't make these exchanges funny. **

**Cressida: Whatever. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Cyrus2007. He finally convinced her to type this chapter up… even though it makes me look all weak…**

**Moonshine: You're recovering. But anyways, thanks Cyrus. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Cressida: Oh yes, quite an honor.(sarcasm) What did you promise the reviewers this time?**

**Moonshine: …Tseng or Elena Plushies. So thanks to all my reviewers: Cyrus2007, Proud Bishonen Whore, and Las-Plagas- Diablo. Plushies for all of you.**

**Cressida: I still can't believe you're bribing reviewers with plushies. Does that even work?**

**Moonshine: Shush! Now I have two important questions. The first is… who would you like to be the interrogator? It's has to be one of the following: Tseng, Elena, Reno with Rude, just Reno, just Rude, or Rufus. **

**Cressida: ……This is going to be torture isn't it?**

**Moonshine: Nooo! Maybe. I dunno. It depends on who's chosen. But onto the next question: Pairings!! I had some in mind, but I don't know if I want to add them in. For example Cressida was going to end up with somebody…**

**Cressida: I was?!?!**

**Moonshine: Yes. Now I just want to know your opinions on who should end up with who. No yaoi pairing though. Now anyone who reviews this time will recieve……… um…… a Drace plushie!! And if anyone can guess the man who caught Cressida, they'll recieve a 'special' plushie!! Thank you!!**


End file.
